Not What I Expected
by tamyyiia
Summary: A girl from our world ends up stepping into a fairy circle and landing in twilight. she gets pulled into the fight with the cullens as one of victoria's minions. how will she survive and will her brother be able to keep his promise. NEW CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own twilight but i do own Grace and Gregory =D

**Circles and promises.**

Hey my name is Grace. I'm twelve years old and I live in a care home in Yorkshire. I'm originally from London…well me and my older brother. He's eighteen and as soon as he turns twenty-one we are blowing this dump and moving to the city again.

Although Gregory (my older brother) doesn't live in the home with me I see him almost every day. He picks me up from school and drops me at the home again. We are also in the same school. Well he's in the sixth-form and doesn't really like to hang with the kids. He says it cramps his style.

His girlfriend, Caroline, absolutely loves me. She says that I remind her of an angel with my longs blonde hair and big blue eyes.

How wrong she is. I have been pulling pranks since birth and then started martial arts when I was five. Lets just say I can kick ass.

My heart jumped into my throat as I was pushed and then grabbed again. "Saved you life" My brother shouted happily and ran down the grassy hill.

I chased him naturally screaming about beating him up.

He put his hands in the air in mock surrender. " Please oh powerful one. don't smite me down." He begged. I punched him arm and smiled at him. He rubbed it and gave me hurt puppy dog eyes. His eyes the same colour as the grass made him look like a big baby. It didnt help that he had boyish features and dirty blonde hair.

"Come on. Its nearly five and I still haven't done my chores." I said walking ahead and frowning. I hated washing dishes. I stopped and looked down at the flower circle I was standing in. It was pretty and had blue and yellow flowers.

It was a perfect circle.

A tingling feeling started in my legs and feet.

"What the fuck!" Gregory exclaimed. "Your bloody disappearing!"

I looked and noticed I really was. OMG! He took a step towards me and went to grasp me but his hands slipped through me.

"it's a fairy circle!" I shouted "It must be. don't come any closer. It might be dangerous." By this time I was totally transparent.

"I'll get you back! I promise." I looked into my brothers fearful eyes.

"Gregory. I'm scared." And then I was sucked through the ground and the world as I knew it turned a cliqued black.

Tell me what you think and if i should continue ...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own twilight

**Unknown**

I breathed heavily into the unfamiliar atmosphere. It tasted like traffic fumes and damp things that I just didn't want to think about. It was also pitch black. What happened to the sunny field?

It all came flooding back to me. The flower circle and the realisation that it could be a fairy circle. But fairies aren't real so the possibility of me being here is impossible but the truth is it is quite probable and there lies the problem. Erg i'm confusing myself.

I looked into the darkness and my eyes slowly adjusted. Making the ominous shapes that belonged in a Childs nightmare turn into dark buildings.

Where the hell was I? was the important question. Is this some sort of fairy dimension? This wasn't the field near the care home. It didn't even look like Yorkshire.

"Hey, Little girl. You lost?" a male voice said from behind me. I spun and face the bearded man. He looked to be in his mid-thirties. He also sounded American.

"Erm..I no, i'm fine. Thanks" I lied with my London accent that sounded even more strange against his than it did with the Yorkshire kids.

"English, huh. You're a long way from home. My clients like 'em young" He said with a sneer. "Boys!" He shouted into the dark. Three men came out of the shadows beside a building. Fear struck me hard but I force it down. They came forward and that's when all my training for the last six years leaked back into my head. Dad said It would come in useful.

The first men, stocky and balding came at me. He tried to make a grab for me but feel to the floor in pain as I delivered a round-house kick the his stomach.

The second ran at me, he didn't get to far as I slammed my palm into his face. I heard cartilage brake and crush under by hand. Broken nose. I then kicked him hard in the groin. He went down.

The third managed to grab my shoulder and he backhanded me to the floor. A gasp was out of me as I felt blood trickle down my face and tasted copper in my mouth. Buster lip. I rolled to my back and kicked out my foot straight into his ribs. He grunted, fell and didn't get back up. I got back to my feet in a quick practiced motion.

"Feisty little bitch, aint ya" The original guy snarled. A glimmer or a knife had me frozen "Now be a good little girl and you wont get hurt."

"Go to hell" I said probably making the biggest mistake of my short life I made the universal sigh for 'bring it' He game at me with a checked anger. The first blow I counteracted with a wrist block. I grabbed the hand holding the knife before it could plunge into me and I kicked hard into his belly. He groaned but didn't go down like his buddies. He somehow got a hold of my long blonde hair and he pulled it back painfully.

The adrenaline that I had been relying on left me in a puff of fear. I'm so deed. But for some reason by appending death wasn't what I thinking about. Instead in ran along the lines of 'where the hell are the fairies?' and with that as perhaps the most stupid last thought anyone has ever had, the knife plunged into my middle with an aggressive slowness. I screamed my last breath and struggled with all my might. Refusing to go down without a fight even as it was drained out of me.

The feign item disappeared from my person with a twist. Unfortunately my pain didn't go with it.. I fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. I put my hand to my belly drawing away when a sticky liquid coated it.

In the dimming fuzziness I heard grunts of pain and the sound of a chocking gasp. I was aware that it wasn't me but that was all I was aware of. I was dying. It hurt more that I thought it would but at least I wasn't cold anymore. A shadow came over my vision of a black sky with no stars.

"Kid?" A beautiful voice said. I blinked away the fuzz but with each breath I took it felt like I was being ripped apart. The shadow turned into the face of a pretty man with dirty blonde hair and pale skin. He was wearing sunglasses in the dark. Strange.

" Are you an angel?" I asked in a gasping breath as he applied pressure to my wound.

"No, but I can save you. How about that kid?" I blinked at the threatening darkness.

"Okay" I whispered. Noticing that my voice sounded groggy and rusty compared to his angelic melody. He picked my up off the ground and cradled me in his strong, cold arms.

"Hang on kid" Didnt know what I was supposed to hold onto but I settled foe pushing and pulling air into me. The frigid air rushed past me and my eyes started to droop. Tears stained my vision. The rush of cold air stopped and it was warm. Candles flicked off walls but I couldn't tell what colour they were.

"What have you brought me?" a childlike voice asked but it was just a woman with a ridiculous baby voice.

"One for the change." My saviour replied.

"But she's so small. What good will she even do?" The woman said angrily.

"she fought off four grown men. If the last didn't have a knife she would have won. Here skills are advanced enough that she will be a worthy opponent for the soldier." He said. A cold hand brushed away the hair from my face.

"You're a special one aren't you. Yes, I can feel it now. You did well, Riley" And with that a sharp pain took my neck. I hissed in pain at the burning sensation. It started spreading throughout my body. I was on fire. Cant they see i'm burning. _Put the fire out! _

I blacked out from the pain. But the woman's whispered voice stayed with me.

"My little angel of death"

R&R =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight.**

**Thankyou for reveiwing...Katoo. SilverGoldsun - .Day. and Blueeyedprincess100**

**Awake**

I lay there in excruciating pain. _What the hell was happening to me. _I was dying and then…I don't know. It hurts.

I was determined not to make a sound. But it was so hard. No I wouldn't give them the pleasure.

_Who the pleasure?_

It hurts. I'm burning. Cant anyone see the fire.

"Please…it hurts." I whimpered. My voice sounded different. Like hearing through water. I just wanted to die. Please let me die.

I don't know how long its been. Seconds, minutes, hours, days…id even go so far to saying years. But the burning isn't stopping. I want Gregory. I want Gregory.

_But I don't know who he is._

The burning suddenly increased like the heat had been advance and I screamed. I couldn't help it. My heart was going a mile a minute. It felt like it was going to burst out my chest. Without warning it all stopped.

I couldn't hear anything and yet I could hear everything at the same time.

Cars. Bugs that were too small to make noise before._ Before what? _I opened my eyes. Colours evaded my vision. Such pretty colours. Reds and blues and even a colour I didn't have a name for.

A noise in the corner made me spin on the cold floor I was lying on. Except it wasn't cold although I knew it was supposed to be._ Strange_. I started at the noise maker. It was a sobbing woman. See was watching me with wide frightened eyes.

_What is she scared of?_

Her heart was beating in a frenzy of sound. _Thrump,thrump,thrump. _As I started at her she stopped her sobbing.

"your awake? You were screaming so loudly. I thought you were dying. We have to get out of here. There holding us prisoner." She whispered. She wasn't very pretty. She was pale and skinny looking. With beady eyes that looked too wide and jumpy. Her teeth were yellow and crooked. Her hair scraggly. Her voice wasn't nice either. It was raspy and bitter. Like that of a heavy smoker. She was obviously a drug user.

My throat was burning big time. It hurt so much. But not as much as the fire. I put my hand to my throat but stopped half way.

My hands were so pale. And really beautiful. Nails full and looking like id been in a salon not burning in a fiery hell.

I could hear a heart beating. One heart. My hand went to my chest. It wasn't beating. My heart wasn't beating. _Cool._

I took a breath of air. The smell. I had to have it. I lunged across the room at the woman. My teeth going to her throat as I ripped through it. Liquid poured into me. It was stopping that unbearable scratching at the back of my mouth.

Too soon it was gone. I through the woman away in discuss. She didn't taste good, But I wanted more. Why couldn't she give me more? I thought angrily.

I licked my lips. _More. I wanted more._

The door to my darkened room suddenly opened. It wasn't another of the good smelling people it was that guy. The one I almost remembered. The one that saved me from the monsters.

"Good you awake." He looked at the woman. "and you've finished your break fast. What a good girl." He smiled at me.

"Is there more?" I asked. My tinkling bells of a voice surprising me. It sounded so good. Like music. He laughed good naturedly.

"Yeas there's as much as you can eat…or drink. But there's rules." He said crouching down to my level. I was sitting on the floor. "Do you know what you are?" he asked. I cocked my head to the side. "You can't go into the sun anymore, you're a vampire" He explained. A tingling at the back of my head whispered to me.

"Your lying" I said with a frown. _Why would he lie to me? _He smiled.

"You just drained that woman of all her blood. You're a vampire now."

" That's not what you lied about." I said in tinkling bells. " I can go out in the sun. It was a lie that you told me. Why?" I said getting up quickly. He took a step back and growled at me. I laughed. But after stepping back a woman appeared behind him. She had red hair that looked like flames.

"What's the problem riley?" She asked in a baby voice that made me want to laugh at her.

"She knows about the sun." He said. The woman hissed.

"And how does she know that?" She said staring at me. It made me want to shiver. Which was ridiculous because I didn't feel cold at all.

"She told me I was lying about not being able to go in the sun." He said in a strained voice. The woman's head went to the side. She smiled.

"My name is Kelly." she said. The whisper came again.

"You lying" Her eyes widened.

"Your name is angel" She said. I heard no whisper of lies but I didn't know my name anyway.

" I don't know my name but because you changed me that makes you my mother. So I guess you choose my name." I said with a shrug. Even though inside it felt like a betrayal.

"hmmm. Do you trust me little one?" she asked. I nodded. "good. Will you tell anyone else about being able to live in the sun." I frowned. _Why didn't she want me to tell anyone._

" I promise I wont." I said with a small smile. I wasn't stupid. I could tell if she didn't get the answers she wanted I was going to die. And there was no way in hell that I would trust her. _She gives me the creeps_

"Take her to the rest Riley." She said and then she was gone. It was almost like she was escaping. Riley smiled at me and gestured for me to follow him. He ran out of the cold room and into a warehouse. I looked around. I could see the dust floating in the air like little sparkles of fairy dust.

_Fairy dust…why does that seem important?_

_R&R =D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight…**_**big surprise.**_

**First Hunt**

As soon as we got to the house with all the other vampires I was sent out to hunt again. Riley put me in a group with one of the oldest and the youngest apart from me. And then he was gone, back to that scary woman.

We ran over the tops of buildings and into busy Seattle. The eldest Diego, I think his name was, was keeping a close eyes on me. He said that we weren't supposed to let the humans know that we're real and not to draw attention to ourselves.

Well… that didn't go so well. As soon as we hit town these two idiots that we were paired with started as argument and ended up tipping a car. The blood went everywhere as he ripped into her throat with careless abandon.

The blood got to me straight away. It was clean and smelled like chocolate and cinnamon. I wanted the woman so badly. I went to take a step forwards but noticed that Diego and the other girl were running away. I didn't want to be left with these idiots so I followed.

I was amazed with the speed I could run and I started laughing happily when the smell hit me. It was like nothing I had ever smelt before. I had to have it.

I ran off in a different direction from the others. I had no idea where I was going because ive never been to Seattle before. I ended up running on top of more buildings towards a place with flashing lights. The wind was whipping around me and making my hair fly all over the place.

I must look like some sort of ghost with the blood still on my t-shirt from the attack. I heard two hearts beating down below me. I peeped over the edge of the building and into an alley.

Two women were walking down there and laughing. There was a short blonde and a tall red head. The redhead smelt the best but I knew that I had to kill the blonde as well to keep my identity a secret.

I jumped down off the building my hair flew all around me. If I was still human this would kill me. I landed in a couched position and snuck up behind them. I wasn't making a sound it was like I was invisible. I purposely made my foot scuff and they turned around.

The blondes eyes widened. She was a few inches taller that my 5".

"Oh my Gosh. Are you okay darling." She said in a high voice. Her heart was beating furiously. pumping her delicious blood around her body.

I smiled widely showing my teeth .

I moved faster than there little human eyes could comprehend and I snapped the blondes neck cleanly before sinking my teeth into the redheads jugular. She tried to scream but it only came out as a gurgled mess.

Her blood coated my throat like a rich wine. Making it go numb and the burning disappear. I dropped the empty body on the floor and moved onto the other woman. She didn't taste as good but she was still warm and nice.

I felt full. I smiled and a ribbon of blood escaped my mouth. I licked my lips and pulled out my lighter. Riley had gave me the instruction to burn the bodies that I drank from and as I et the flame fall on the women it whooshed up high above my head. I ran away feeling full and happy.

On my way back to the house I decided to do some shopping. I jumped up onto of the roof of a clothes store and broke in using the skylight_. _I dropped down being careful of the cameras. It was quite a large shop I noticed. It had different departments with different things in it. _Was this the American version of asda?_

_What a strange thing to think. Am I English?_

The thing I realised when I woke up from the change was that I didn't remember anything from my past life. Riley said that this happened to some vampires and to not worry about it.

I saw a backpack and picked two of them up and then started shoving clothes that were my size into it. I also picked up a few pairs of trainers. I ran towards the electronic section and put two game boys and a load of games in there too.

I zipped up the bag and put the other bag inside it and then jumped back up through the skylight.

Now how do I got back to the house?

Why am I going back to the house its not like anything there to keep me there. But I had the strangest feeling that I needed to be there. Anyway where else would I go?

Being a vampire is completely new to me and if I left I would have nobody. I had to stay and wait for Gregory.

Gregory? Do I know him? I thought long and hard. A picture of a blonde boy with green eyes came into my mind along with a phrase. 'I'll find you. I promise.'

I didn't know what this Gregory meant to me but I knew it was important. I got changed into a new top and jeans on top of the roof where nobody would see me. I ripped my other clothes up into little pieces. I was surprised by how easy it was.

Well what do I expect? I am a vampire.

I ran back to the house using my own scent. I noticed that other vampires smell sweet and enticing but at the same time like a predator. I don't know how I knew what a predator smelt like but…yeah.

After a lot of running I finally got back to the house.

It was in destruction. Just a pile of rube basically. I smelt that two vampires had been here just a few minutes before me. The sun was rising.

Not that is mattered after all. The sun couldn't actually hurt me. But still, I knew I had to get out of the sun because if somebody (human) caught me outside I would be in big, _big _trouble.

**so she's starting to remember slowly. but will it be quick enough...**

**R&R PEEEPS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**Join the club**

I decided that I would sit under a tree and wait for night to come. It was a good job that I had the game boy I stole to keep me occupied. I didn't try going out into the sun even though it was only a short distance away from me.

I was afraid that _she_ would find out and punish me. There was something just not right about this whole situation and I couldn't think what. So I sat and played and waited for my memories to come back to me.

What I did remember wasn't really much help to me. I remembered completing the game that I was playing and I remembered lots of children and having a sense of not belonging.

I tried to remember the boy, Gregory. I felt that we were close and whenever I thought of him I missed his dearly. It was a strange feeling missing someone that you didn't even know.

After about two hours after sunup I notice something in the distance. Humans wouldn't be able to see what I was seeing. It was a stick wriggling on its own accord. I watched as it went up and down and then back into the ground.

_What the hell?_

I wanted to check out what it was but didn't want to go into the sun. So I packed my stuff away and waited. What happened next surprised me a lot.

Two people…well vampires, sprung from the earth and stood in the sun. they were sparkling like disco balls or diamonds. I was amazed. It was the boy riley had told to look after me and the dark haired girl from last night.

"Hey guys!" I shouted before I could really tell what I was doing. I stood up and waved happily. They looked in my direction. Shock and mistrust passing there features before they became oddly blank. They whispered too low for me to hear and then ran over to me.

"Hey. What are you doing out here?" The boy asked. I really needed to find out what his name was. The girl stayed away from me. It was like she thought I would attack at any given moment.

"The house was a wreck and I don't know where every one went so I stayed under this tree to wait for night." I explained. The dark haired girl stared at me for a second before making her decision and coming closer to me.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"I woke up yesterday from the burning." I said with a shiver. They seemed to have understanding of the fire.

"What's your name?" The boy asked. I shrugged.

"I cant remember anything from my human life really. Just the night I was changed and litte things that come back to me." I frowned "What's your name?"

"I'm Diego and this is Bree" he pointed out the girl. She was really pretty with long dark hair and bright red eyes. The boy looked a little Spanish with light brown hair. They were both older than me. "now. What do we call you?" he smiled calmly.

"the woman called me angel. But she scares me. I have a feeling that if you disagree with her you end up dead… well more dead."

"we could name you." Diego said. "If you want. I could be your over protective big brother and Bree can be you sister" He said easily accepting me.

"I always wanted a sister" Bree said with a smile. She stepped closer to me and inspected me. "hmmm…you look like a grace to me." She said thoughtfully. A shocked disconnected feeling came over me as I had a sort of vision of different people calling me Grace. I even saw that guy Gregory more clearly and I knew instantly that he was my brother.

_How could I forget him?_

"yeah she does look like a grace." Diego agreed happily.

"That is my name. When you said it I remembered part of my human life." I said with a sad smile. Bree looked concerned.

"what's the matter?" Diego asked.

"I remember my brother Gregory. He's still in England. We got separated but I cant remember how." I said looking at the ground. Bree took another cautious step forward.

"Don't rip off my arms or something" She joked as she went in for a tentative hug. I leaned into the comfort. She smelt sweet like orange blossom and freshly cut grass. She stepped back and Diego ruffled my hair.

"She should join the club" He said. Bree smiled.#

" I completely agree"

"welcome to the super-secret ninja best friend club" They said at the same time and then smiled at each other.

"We don't have a hand shake yet but i'm working on one." Diego grinned. "Now as the second mission of the day. We need to find the rest of the newborns."

Newborns set of a little warning flare in my head but I want quite sure where I'd heard the phrase used on vampires before.

The stepped back into the sun and beckoned me. " It doesn't hurt. I promise." Bree said. I stepped into the sun and relished on the heat. It bounced off me in little shimmering prisms.

" I looked like a walking disco ball" I laughed.

"That's what I said." Bree said proudly and laughed.

"what was the first mission of the club?" I asked. As we ran searching for a familiar scent.

"To find out what Riley and _she _is up to." Diego said. I thought about it. Well she's created a bunch of Newborns and told them they cant go out in the sun even though they can.

"We think its because something coming and she needs protection. But that doesn't explain why she never told us about the sun." Bree said.

A thought popped into my head.

"she's creating a vampire army." It occurred to me. "when were younger we have more strength than other vampires and she didn't tell us about the sun because otherwise we wouldn't have to come back for the shelter."

Diego turned and looked at me with hardly hidden surprise. "well, that makes a lot of sense."

"I have a bad feeling about this" Bree commented.

" I hear you."

We spent the rest of the day looking for a trail of the other vampires. We circled all the other island but couldn't find anything. We also played in the sun, throwing stones at each other and pretending they were Chinese flying stars. At one point I picked up a stick and started using it like a sword.

We jumped around in the sun and I did back flips and summersaults. It was the most fun that I had ever had.

We laughed and joked as we ran. Talking about special rules that we should have as a club.

I came up with us all having to agree to the initiation of a club member. Bree said that we had to wear special rings and Diego said we should only ear redheads on Wednesdays.

I caught a scent just as it was turning dark and we ran in that direction. All the fun seemed to drain out as we came to the conclusion of us having to pretend that we didn't really know each other.

I suggested that I come in later to make it more believable. They agreed reluctantly.

We could now hear the heavy bass of music and the sound of snarls. I broke off with a quick hug and trailed behind them going slower and looking at the snow topped trees. I decided that it might be fun to jump from tree to tree for a while. But soon that got boring and I was a little bit thirsty too.

My throat _burned. _I needed to hunt when I got back.

**Soooooo that's the next chapter! What do you think and what should her power be?**

**Thanks for reviewing and please do so again =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't seem to own twilight…I don't know why…**_**oh yeah, now I remember….*cry***_

**The Moon's effect**

I came into the room not knowing what to expect. but what I saw I couldn't say surprised me. Bree and Diego and given me the low down of everyone in our 'coven' or more likely little army. I looked like there was going to be a throw down between Diego and Raoul. people were picking there sides too and none of them were picking Diego's. a sense of protectiveness came over me. I didnt want anything to happen to Diego. he was nice to me.

I walked down the remaining stairs and glared at The people ganging up on Diego.

"looks like we'll have to kill the little girl as well now that she knows." he said in false sadness. I growled at him. I wasn't even sure I could make that sound.

"you don't want to test me. you'll find yourself deader than you already are." I said menacingly and then I smiled." Or without some of you limbs."

"try me little girl." He said getting into a fighting crouch. what happened next surprised me. All the vampires in the room started gagging and edging towards the walls as if they had smelt something so bad it could even make us sick to our stomachs. I looked behind me to see a blonde man with a smile on his face. he was pale like the rest of us put not as young. he was the oldest in the room. probably university age and he was also a good foot taller than me.

The vampires in the room started to make a break for it towards the door.

"keep it down" The man with the blonde hair said. I saw Bree lying on the floor next to him holding her nose. I suppose he did whatever happened then. I shrugged smiled in his direction and then sat down on the floor. getting my game boy out.

I started playing yoshi's island. I saw laughing to myself and really going for it . I really hear the sound around me because I was so immense into the graphic of the game. everything just seemed a lot brighter. "fly, fly, fly" I said as I got pushed off a ledge with floating donuts. I got back on the ledge with a happy sigh. I didnt wait to start all over again.

"Angel?" Riley said. I looked up from my game but I seemed to be level to him. I suddenly dropped from the air and onto the floor into a crouch. I stood up not really understanding what had happened. Riley had a big ass smile on his face. It looked gloating and evil. I suppress the urge to shiver.

"Yes Riley." I said.

" I see you made it back her okay. I was starting to worry." He said." I was afraid I'd find your ashes" He smiled. he wanted me to play along obviously.

"I dug a hole under a tree and stayed in there all day." I said with a conspirital smile. He turned around and started telling the others where to go and who could hunt.

"um, Fred must be about your turn" He said and then on a second thought said. " Take angel with you. she may need to hunt again being new and all." He said with a smile for me. It was a beautiful smile, it was a real shame that I couldn't admire it. all I could feel was the evil and mistrust behind it. I knew for a fact that I couldn't trust this man that had brought me into the world of vampires.

I got up and moved towards where Fred was waiting for me. He looked at me and when I didnt show any signs of puking my guts up, a surprised shock came over his face. I smiled up at his and I mean UP. He was huge.

"Follow me" He said quietly. I nodded and followed him out. We ran back towards the city.

"hey. thanks for earlier. But next time it happens let it play out for a bit. I want to show them what i'm made of so they don't confuse me for a little girl again." I said the threat in my voice barley hidden. I had done martial arts since the age of six not to mention getting into a lot of fight at the care home, mostly with older boys that thought it was cool to pick on the smaller kids.

My human life seemed to be coming back to me quicker and quicker. I was grateful for that. I didnt want to forget important people to me. and without my memories i'm only a shell of the person I once was. even thought technically I wasn't a person anymore.

"Fine. But if it gets to heated i'm stepping in." He said with a side glimpse at me. he frowned." Do you know that you were flying... well hovering earlier. you said 'fly, fly. Fly' and then you were in the air. It was quite amusing to watch."

I noticed that too when I dropped back to the floor. maybe I was special. did all vampires have special powers. Fred seemed to be on the same wavelength as me.

" Not everyone has a power. I can keep people from getting to close to me. although it doesn't seem to work on you." What he said triggered a memories for me. It was of a film. a brown hairs girl was sitting in a restaurant with a bronze haired guy from Harry potter. he was saying something about not being able to read her mind. We were in Seattle now and Fred lead me to a warehouse place that looked too familiar. I stopped and he looked behind him and slowed down.

"what's up?"

"this is where Riley found me. I was going top get raped by a group of men. I fought some of them off. I probably would have won if the last one hadn't pulled a knife." I said in a whisper. the reason that I was there also came back to me and I looked at Fred. "I was in England with my brother...and then I was here. How is that possible.?" He shrugged.

"Maybe you were kidnapped." he said as if it happened every day. I shrugged, it didnt really matter now. I was thirsty. I heard a heart beating about 100 meters away from us. Then there was two. I smiled at Fred and pointed in the direction. We took of running. I loved running. I was the fastest predator out there and I could sink my teeth into a victim before they knew that I had even turned the corner. humans were so stupid. and these humans were even more idiotic. A bearded man drank from a paper bag. I sniffed the air. alcohol made there blood smell sour but who cared. it was blood.

I leaped into action and latched myself onto his neck. He fell to the floor and me with him. I continued to suck until there was nothing left. These human ran out too soon. why didnt they have more blood. It was so unfair. I dropped his lifeless body in anger. I want more!

I looked to where Fred was just finishing off his meal. I felt jealousy as he drank her dry. I don't know why I was so jealous when I had only just consumed my prey. He dropped her body and looked up at the sky. "Isn't vampire eyesight something. We can see the stars. whereas the little humans will only see darkness." I looked up into the starry night. It was truly beautiful. "It looks as if we shall have a new moon soon"

New Moon. Something in me broke as I remembered my favourite book. It made me laugh a little at the irony in it. here I am a vampire and as a human my favourite book was about vampires.

Well about a human that fell in love with a vampire. I was such a big fan of the series that I knew all the "Characters names" I said out loud as I dawned on me. my entire body froze as memories flooded back to me in such fury that I found it impossible to stand on my own two feet.

I remembered in detail every moment from my human life. my emotions were trying to accommodate these new visions as it didnt accept them as my own. soon I found that I could understand emotion again and the me that was now split away from the old me and my personality flowed into me naturally.

I started to put pieces together. Names and similarities my life had to the books. the end result was clear. From the moment that I had stepped foot out of the flower circle I was no longer in my own world.

I was in Meyers Twilight.

Or more importantly...Victoria's newborn army.

"Holy Shit"

That's another chapter. And a little Intel to her power. I have decided what her power is going to be and you'll find out in the next chapter =D

Thanks for all the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Discalimer: I dont own twilight.**

**Holy Hell**

I stood there in total shock. I was frozen to the spot. I'm in a book. I'm in the world of twilight. how is this possible? I know that i stepped inside a circle of flowers but that would have to mean that fairies are real too and i just cant accept that.

Well i should be able to accept that. I'm a vampire. _I'M A VAMPIRE. Don't panic, just don't can i NOT panic. _

I'm a part of a newborn army made to destroy the Cullen coven. OMG...the Cullen's are real. Breath, Breath. Wait...i don't need to breath, because I'm a vampire.

"Hey, are you okay?" I look at the dirty blonde haired boy. Fred. He's a vampire too.

Act normal. well...as normal as a vampire can seem after they had just remembered the past. "Yeah. I'm just dandy. I remembered my human life." I thought over it. yeah, that seemed like a plausible explanation. I also tried to think of my human life and of anything that would help me through this life.

I could remember bits and pieces of the twilight saga. Like the names of characters and there background history. as well as the plot. I also knew the description of forks and the volturi.  
_  
The Volturi! I am soo dead. well yes I'm a vampire. _

So I'm in the book eclipse. which means that I'll have to fight against the Cullen's and the wolfs at the end of it. Of course we'll lose and everyone dies but i can surrender although that didn't really help Breed much. I am soon bloody screwed.

"What did you remember?" Oh yeah. i forgot about Fred. well..i didn't really forget. vampires cant forget. _STOP getting sidetracked._

"err, i did get kidnapped and i was left here. I have an older brother and my name is Grace. Thats about it. the rest is murky." I said in a innocent voice. i couldn't tell him about the volturi and the sun and victoria and Riley and the Cullen and the upcoming fight and...oh SHUT UP. _Great now I'm talking to myself. _

"well Grace, do you want to carry on hunting. i could go for one more human." He said casually.

My throat burned at the thought of blood. I looked down at my hands. They were clean but i couldn't help imagining all the blood on them. And then i smelt it. Red, wet blood came out of nowhere and covered my hands. It was dripping off them and it smelt soon sweat. before i could register my actions i had lifted my hand to my mouth and i was licking the blood off of them.

Wherever the blood came from i didn't care. all i cared about was the it was mine. All mine.

It was then that i decided to come to my senses. with my fingers in my mouths. I took them away and looked at them in shock. I'm a monster. a genuine monster. I tried not to cry even though i knew it was impossible for tears to fall from my crimson eyes.

I cant belive this happened to me. But on another note. I do get to meet the Cullens.

I now understood what Edward said about distractions. It was very easy to go off topic.

"Do you trust Riley?" Fred said randomly. I looked at him. he was staring at me with an intense emotion. I think it was the want to trust. The need to have someone that you could rely on.

" I wouldn't trust him as fall as a human could throw him." I said with a smirk. he smiled back at me.

"Well Thats good to know." He smelt the air. "Lets get some more hunting done before the sun comes up." As soon as he said hunting my throat started to burn with a new intensity. I needed blood to survive and if Riley caught me feeding off animals he would kill me. Literally. So i needed to keep drinking from humans, however bad that might be.

I ran with Fred through the warehouses for another hour. in that time i had killed three more humans. Two pimps and a murderer that had killed a girl recently because he still smelt of blood and death. We were headed back to the house when i passed a phone booth.

"hey Fred." I called to him as he got a little ahead of me. he turned back and was next to me within the second.

"Yeah?"

"You go on back to the house. theres something i need to do." He looked at the phone booth and then frowned at me.

"Were not supposed to have connections with our human families. you have to learn to let go. you cant go back." I sighed. I knew i couldn't go back. I didn't have a family to go back to anyway. I just had Gregory and he wasn't even in the same dimension as me.

"I'm nor calling home. Its just that i remember seeing similarities between us and a friend from England. He had pale skin, red eyes and wouldn't go out in the day."

"are you sure he wasn't just an albino." Fred raised an eyebrow. Okay i lied. i didn't have the friend in England obviously.

"Of course I'm sure. In the six years of knowing him he didn't age a day. I just thought he had really good skin being so beautiful and all." Fred looked like to was going to protest but then he shrugged.

"Just make sure your back before the sun comes up." And the he was gone. Good. now i could do what i had to do. I walked back to the phone booth. It was one of those double ones with another phone booth on the back. I broke into the first phone booth by punching the bit that held money. coins fell out in a rain of metal and stole a bunch of quarters. I don't think I'll ever understand American money. I went into the other phone booth and put in a quarter and rand the operator. I asked for the number for Forks hospital.

I then rang the hospital.

"Hello, Forks Hospital." A bored woman answered the phone. i put on my best 'I'm a sweet little girl' voice.

" Hello. Could you but me through to Dr Cullen, please." I said. If she didn't put me through i would pretend to cry.

"Who shall i say is calling him." She asked. she sounded flustered. it looked like my baby voice worked.

"I'm his nice from England. I just cant wait to see uncle Carlisle." I said with false excitement. okay, maybe it wasn't so fake. After all just a crazy fan girl in a crazy world.

"Sure Honey. I'll put you straight through." I waited as i was put on hold and then transferred. I heard him pick up the phone.

"Hello, Carlisle Cullen." He said warily but with a sense of leadership.

"Hey. I'm calling from Seattle to inform you of whats going on." I said so he would put the phone down on me. for all he knew i was a crazy high school girl that had faked her way into talking to him. Two out of three isn't bad.

" We are aware of the situation in Seattle. But thankyou for calling. may i ask who it is? I don't think we have met before." He seemed friendly.

" We haven't. I just wanted to warn you about what was going to happen in five days." Maybe i was making a mistake. but who the hell cared.

"Yes...my daughter mentioned what was going to happen." he said. " what do you know of it?"

Okay. time to spill my guts.

" Well, I'm one of the newborns. But I'm a friend, i don't want to kill you. far from it. anyway. there going to make us fight you. of course I'm not going to fight but i just wanted to warn you." I said quickly. There was a stunned silence on the other side of the phone and then i heard the door open through the phone. i heard it being taken from Carlisle.

"Hello!" A happy female voice said down the phone. " I cant wait to meet you Grace. we're going to be great a little stunned at the minute but thanks for the information. I'll see you in five days. Wear the top that says 'don't shoot the messenger' That way well know not to kill you." She said very fair and cheerfully. I smiled..well it was really a grin.

"Okay Alice. see you soon. Oh and tell jasper not to kill the newborn that surrenders. I'll be pissed if she dies."

"I'll do that. Bye Grace!"

" Bye Alice."

Well of course the physic vampire pixie would see me making the phone call. what did i expect. I thought as i put the phone down and ran back to Rileys house.

Sorry i havent updated in a while.

Please reveiw...=D


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer; I don't own the wonderful world of twilight or any of its characters.**

**Training**

I ran back to Riley's as quick as I could. The sun would soon come up and I didn't want to get caught outside. It would raise too much suspicion. I ran through the forest following the trail left by Fred and others that had been out tonight. The sun was starting to rise and I needed to be back in a hurry. I jumped from tree to tree when I heard something.

A tinkling laugh that sounded like a demented child. Victoria. I shuddered. It sounded like she was talking to someone. I followed the sound as quietly as possible being careful not to even make the slightest noise that could announce my presence.

The tree that I was perching in overlooked a small clearing. In that clearing stood three people…well vampires. Riley, Victoria and Diego. They were talking in hushed voices that I strained to hear even this my vampire ears.

" you really believed that we wouldn't know." Victoria laughed. " Of course we know the sun doe=sent do anything to us. We're not idiots." She said with a vicious smile. Diego tried to take a step back but found himself cornered by Riley.

" What shall we do with him Victoria." He asked. He looked disappointed with Diego. Victoria's hand flashed out and grabbed Diego round the throat and squeezed. One wrong move and she would take his head off.

" Does anyone else know. Did you tell anyone?" She hissed. Diego glared at her.

" No one else knows. I swear." She dropped him.

" Good." She sneered. " Riley. Dispose of him. We have no more use for him. He's lost most of his newborn strength."

I had to do something quick. If I didn't Diego would die and I could never live with myself it I let that happen. Riley circled him.

Something suddenly clicked in my head. I knew exactly how to use my power. I put my right hand inform of me and closed my eyes. I imagined Diego disappearing from where he stood next to Riley and appear next to me. But in his place would be a clone.

As soon as the thought left my head, it happened. I felt the power flicker in my fingertips and spark outwards. Making the imagination .Reality.

The real Diego stared at me with frightened eyes as he heard the fake him get ripped apart slowly. I put a finger to my lips and grabbed his hand and started leading him away silently.

When I thought we were far enough away I let go of his hand and hugged him. " I'm sorry. I should have warned you about Riley but I only just remembered tonight." I was dry sobbing. I had come to think of Diego as an older brother.

" Its okay. We need to go back and get Bree. Then we can get out of here. Never come back.-" I stopped him with my hand.

" You cant go back. They just killed a copy of you. This is what were gonna do."

******** TIME SKIP******

Dawn was breaking and I had only just managed to get back to the house in time. I leapt down the stairs of the now abandoned house and opened the door to the basement. Riley was shouting again and I cringed.

"- and hold you down while she tears off your legs and then slowly, slowly burns off your fingers, ears, lips, tongue, and every other superfluous appendage one by one."

I shut the door quietly behind me and started moving down the stairs. Everyone head snapped to me at my late arrival.

" Hey all. What did I miss?" I said in a sarcastic tone. As I skipped down the stairs,

" We're all going to die and you walk in late you stupid little kid." I growled as Raoul.

" say that again. I dare you." I hissed.

" This" Riley shouted. " Is what I'm talking about. If we are going to defeat our enemy's we need to be united as one. We need to work as a team." I cocked my head to the side as if I didn't understand. Riley smiled at me sadly. " There's going to be a fight. A large coven wants our blood and we have to defend out territory."

Growls of agreement raged out with him. I frowned. They were all morons. I twirled my way over to where Bree and Fred sat staring at Riley with mistrust. I sat down on the sofa next to Fred and got a Italian dictionary out of my bag. I blocked everyone out and started to read.

For my plan to work I needed to appear older than I actually was and learning to speak a load of foreign languages would help with that.

I don't know how long I was actually just sitting there reading numerous books but the sound of stone hitting stone awoke me from my literate daze. The newborns were fighting with Riley shouting order on what to do above them.

" They're learning how to fight." Fred said at a whisper. I nodded as I saw Raoul rip the arm off a dark haired boy. He looked like he was enjoying it. I stood up and Fred grabbed my wrist. " what are you doing?" He hissed in concern.

" I'm going to kick his ass for that earlier comment." I smirked and skipped over to where Riley stood. He almost jumped in surprise when he noticed me.

" Your good at sneaking up on people." He said with an appreciative nod. He suddenly smirked. " Do you want to join in. I know you can handle yourself…but they don't. " he said with a nod towards the other idiots. I grinned.

" Okay everyone!" Riley said with a clap of his hands. The vampires in the room stopped pulling each other apart and gave their victims their limbs back. " I want everyone to watch this." He said as he pointed to me. " Me and Angel are going to fight, you can learn a lot from this." He smiled.

A few of the girls laughed and glared at me. I walked into the middle of the crowd and stopped with my back facing Riley. I heard his coming a hand pressed on my shoulder and I flipped him over me. His back his the concrete with an explosion that caused dust to sprout into the air.

I flitted away from him and waited for another attack. The basement was quiet as they waited for riley to make another move. He jumped up with a snarl and ran at me. His fist pumping the air where I once was as I dodged from side to side. I kicked my leg out and let him fall again. But this time he didn't go down. He grabbed my ankle and spun me off the floor.

Spinning me around and letting me fly towards a wall. I twisted in the air and let myself land in a graceful crouch.

" I'm getting bored." I said with a yawn. " I think it's time to end this." I ran at Riley. He was ready to bloke my attack but I somersaulted over his back and spun. Before he had time to turn around I was on his back with my mouth at his throat.

A sudden clapping and laughing brought me out of my fight induced adrenaline as I landed lightly next to Riley. He looked surprised and astonished just like the other faces around the room.

" This is how we will win the war" Riley said as he picked me up and raised me into the air. The crown cheered and clapped.

What they didn't know was that I was going to betray them all.

**I know I haven't updated in ages. Sorry about that. I really don't have an excuse but I plan to update more frequently now. **

**Thanks for reading….. REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Well. It's been a long time since I've wrote a twilight fanfiction. Sorry it's been a while. I've only just got my writing mojo back for this fandom and I now promise that I shall continue it and finish this fiction XD**

**The fight**

It was the day of the fight. It had come so fast that I could hardly believe it. Soon I would be meeting the Cullen's. I tried to keep my excitement down but it bounced out in tiny waves of happiness. I knew this because every time that I thought about meeting with them butterflies seemed to attract themselves to me. I don't know if I was actually making these pretty yellow butterflies appear with my powers but I didn't care. Hmmm maybe I should stop thinking about this.

As soon as I did the butterflies dispersed into the air and vanished.

I watched everyone train from afar. I was exempt form training and sat with Bree and Fred. We were going to be leaving within the hour and everyone seemed to have the jitters.

Fred waved me and Bree closer and he listened in as he told us his plan. He invited us to run away with him and leave this fight to the idiots. Bree shook her head.

"Diego is there. I need to meet up with him." She said. Of course I hadn't told her that I had already sent Diego off to Vancouver because that would upset the balance of the twilight saga…more than I already have…

Fred asked me if I wanted to go with him too. "Sorry Fred. I'm going to go with Bree to get Diego, then we'll defiantly meet up again and be a proper coven." I said with a smile. After all this was going to be my family after all this crap was over with.

The rest of the newborns got up and I watched as they made their move. "I'll see you in Vancouver then." Fred said and smiled. I couldn't stop myself from giving him a hug. He patted me on the head and I was reminded of how much I missed my brother.

"we have to go." Bree said and started to run after the others. I followed.

We ran through the forest and towards forks and the battle. I tried to stay at the back to avoid the initial battle that was going to happen.

There was snarling and fighting between each other. Many fell before we even got close to the cullens. I rolled my eyes and pulled Bree away as I tried to protect her, just as I'd promised Diego that I would.

After 20 minutes of running and going through a lake as well, we came upon a smell. The others started going crazy as they swallowed Bella's scent with their vampire noses. I had to admit that she did smell mouth watering but too sweet for my taste. Actually she just didn't smell appealing at all.

Bree was having a hard time with it and ran off towards the smell. I followed at a slower pace. Riley stopped me before I could follow fully.

"How would you like to come with me and take care of the main target?" riley asked me with a smile. So he actually trusted me to be around Victoria. Does this mean that he wants to keep me around when this whole thing is over? It kind of made me feel bad for him as I knew that soon he would be just another pile of ash.

I could save him. I could let him live and he could join my coven and we can all live happily ever after. Pfft I don't think so. He's killed too many people and ruined to many lives to be forgiven so easily.

I may look like an angel but I was no way as forgiving as one.

Riley was waiting for an answer. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Sure. I can help you with that."

He grinned and we followed a faint scent of Bella and something that smelled like wet dog and bleach that burned my noes.

I realised that it was the smell of the la push wolfs. Of course. They were here and killing the others. Ripping them apart and burning the limbs.

Riley ran around a tree and straight into a little cove that was covered in snow. A strong smell of human was coming from the far left. I looked over to see a very scared girl with long dark hair and brown eyes. She was pretty and very pale. A older boy was standing infront of her. He looked to be around the same age and height as Gregory. He was obviously a vampire. He was too beautiful not to be.

Edward Cullen.

The fangirl in me almost came out but instead I looked at Riley circling and trying to get to Bella. Bella looked at me. Her eyes widened and if I could read minds I bet hers would be asking why I was so young.

I stood and watched unmoving. I wanted to leave. I didn't want to be here.

"Then leave." Edward said and looked at me. "You shouldn't see this anyway. You're too young."I frowned at him.

Reading my mind is impolite. You should ask for permission.

"I apologise. But this is something that I cannot control." Edward said and smiled at me.

I waved my hand in a motion that meant 'that's okay'. I looked at Bella and smiled before I turned around.

"where are you going!" Riley shouted. I turned back and grinned at him.

"I'm betraying you. Just like you betrayed Diego and all those others. You deserve whats coming to you. Victoria has had you fooled from the start. You shouldn't have listened to that crazy freak."

With that I ran. I ran as fast as I could back down to the fight. The air was full of the perfume of burning vampires. The sweets incense that I didn't ever want to smell again.

I made my way into the clearing with wide eyes. Newbornes were throwing themselves into insane positions and getting ripped apart at every angle. I walked into the fight with a heavy fear. It was only natural. This much death was not something that a girl my age should see. But then again I had killed so many people since becoming this monster that I shouldn't really be surprised or scared by this.

A grey wolf made its way towards be at a slow stalk. I put my hands up in surrender but it didn't seem to deter the massive thing.

"I come in peace. Look at the T-shirt. 'Don't shoot the messenger' and all that jazz" I said. The wolf head slanted to the side and I made a run for it. The wolf followed me and every wolf in the area between me and my destination join in the hunt. I dodged and ended up punching a black wolf in the face.

I didn't stop to laugh at the surprised expression on the wolf face but my arm was still caught by someone.

I tried to pull my arm away but felt the ripping and tearing pain. "Don't It hurts. I give up." I shouted at the person. I stared at the man with blonde hair. He had wavy hair and a hard face that was marred by scars.

Jasper.

"You can't fool me" He said with a strong Texan accent.

"ALICE!" I shouted as his grip on my arm got tighter.

**Review for me please. Or I'll cry because all my plot bunnies die. X( hahaha. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own twilight….wait…that's not right. Ohhhh…I don't own twilight ;-;**

**Volturi**

The grip on my arm loosened slightly as I called the name of his wife. A look of surprise passed on his face before it was hidden again. I started feeling sleepy as he held on to me and I knew it was the effects of his power talking hold. I used my last ditch attempt to escape.

I fought back.

I used the arm that wasn't being held to elbow him in the stomach. His grip didn't falter but it gave me enough swing to twist my body round so that my back was to him. Not really a wise decision but I knew what I had to do. Using his own strength against him I flipped hi over my back.

He didn't let go. Thus pulling me with him to the floor. I landed on top of him and he put am arm around my stomach and lifted us both off the ground. I was now upside down…

My hair dangled in my face and I could hardly see. Out of what little vision I had I could see that the fight was coming to an end. A girl with dark hair sticking out in all directions was making her way towards us. I could see that she was smiling.

"Having some trouble?" She said with a light laugh. The question was obviously a joke and I tried to wiggle out of Jaspers hold. When that didn't work I stopped and let my arms dangle.

"Alice. Tell him to let me go!" I whined. Alice must have nodded because I saw suddenly spun and put on my feet. I blew the hair out of my face and glared at the blonde that previously had be captured. Then I turned to Alice.

"I thought you would have at least told them I wasn't planning on fighting. But noooo…I had to punch a wolf in the face and almost get crushed by your husband." I said and crossed my arms.

Alice laughed and before I knew it I was being hugged. I felt Jasper stiffen behind me.

"aww, your so much cuter in person. Your smaller than me. How old are you? Whats your dress size? Do you like shopping?" she said in a happy voice.

"I'm twelve. I don't know and yes I like to shop….I think" I said and thought on it a little. My human memories were a little bit hazy.

"You're only twelve?" Alice said with a gasp.

"is something wrong?"

"She's upset because you were changed at such a young age. It's not really fair on you." Jasper said as he came into my vision and put an arm around Alice. "You fought well." He said with a smile. 2For a second there I fought I might have to fight a little longer than usual."

That wasn't a complement. I growled.

" I was going easy on you. If I wanted to I could have killed you in an instant." I said with folded arms and a smirk on my face.

Jasper scoffed. There was a sudden screaming from across the clearing. I turned to see a few naked people and promptly turned away.

When I turned back around jasper was gone and a motherly looking woman was infront of me and speaking to Alice in hushed tones.

"WATCHOUT!" A voice shouted and I was knocked off my feet so suddenly that I forgot my landing techniques. I lay on the ground quite some distance away from where I had been standing before. A large man stood infront of me with a grin on his face.

He was so much bigger than me. I was suddenly reminded of when I had first got to Seattle and how those men had leered at me. I flipped to my feet and backed away a little.

"What the hell was that for?" I said coldly and glared at him.

He looked confused for a second. "I thought you were gonna-"

"Emmet! Don't hurt her. She surrendered too." Alice said as she bounced over to where we were.

"I didn't surrender." I said and put my hands on my hips. "I was never on their side and I'm not on yours either. I'm just doing what I want."

"Ohhh. Is this the pipsqueak that rang Carlisle?" He said with a smile. "She's smaller than you."

"Emmett. We need to get together. The Volturi is going to be here in two minutes." Alice shouted and pulled my arm so that I would follow her.

The whole of the Cullen family had lined up facing the same direction. Bella was standing a little behind them. She was watching a crouched figure by one of the huge fires.

Bree.

She looked extremely scarred and I ran over to her. Jasper saw me coming and narrowed his eyes before moving aside.

"Bree!" I shouted and hugged her. She left stiff in my arms and I realised that she wasn't breathing. I sniffed the air but all I could smell was sweet burning and wet dog.

I wondered what I would be like to not smell any of this…and then….it was gone.

I couldn't smell anything. By the sudden gasp I think I wasn't the only one.

"What happened? I can't smell the wolfs, Bella or the burning." Emmett shouted.

"Damn improvement." A snooty voice said coldly. Must be Rosalie.

"I don't know but I works to our advantage." A British accented man said. Carlisle.

"It's the newborn girl. She was thinking about taking the smell away and then it was gone."

"She has a power?" Bella asked. Compared to the voices of the vampires, Bella sounded rough and so very human. Made me jealous.

"She can make fiction a reality." Alice explained. "They're going to offer her a place."

"The volturi?" Esme gasped and turned to me with sad eyes.

"They're here." Edward said.

Everyone stared to the north end of the clearing and out of the trees and smoke walked four figures. They wore cloaks of dark grey. But the two smallest ones had cloaks that were a shade darker in colour.

"Hmm." A dead voice said as a hood was pulled back to reveal a young girl. She wasn't much older than me. Maybe a year or two.

Everyone was still as they faced off. I rose from my position and stood in front of Bree. I would protect her no matter what. The volturi can go die in a hole for all I care.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Edward look at me before he turned back to the figure.

"Welcome, jane." He said in a voice that made it obvious that she was in no way 'welcome'.

I saw her survey the Cullens till her cold red eyes rested on me and Bree. I suppressed the urge to snarl and carried on staring with apathetic eyes.

"I don't understand" She said accusingly.

"They surrendered." Edward explained.

"surrendered?" Jane snapped.

"Carlisle gave them the option." Edward said. I gave a small cough to bring their attention to me.

"Actually I'm a double agent. Once I figured out what was going on I gave the cullen's a call and explained. Then I came to watch the fight to make sure my sister didn't get killed." I said with an icy smile. I tugged on Bree's hand and pulled her to stand next to me. "We'll be leaving now." I said politely.

"There are no options for those who break the rules." Jane said.

"What are you going to do about it?" I challenged. Jane smiled at me….and nothing happened. The smile turned into a snarl. She turned with an accusing face and glared at Bella.

"She isn't doing it." I said calmly. "I am and that's the least I can do. If you don't let me leave right now I won't be very happy."

Jane gave a little laugh. " Another shield?" she mocked as if a power like that was tiny to hers.

"Nope." I grinned. "My imagination becomes everyones reality." I made a blue rose appear in my hand to prove it. "The world is my playground." I smirked at how relevant that was.

"You have talent. We will let your sister go…if you join the Volturi in the place of her death."

I blinked and laughed. The Cullens watched this verbal war but I was in no state to answer. I continued to laugh at her and whipped away fake tears that tuned into real ones to my whim.

" She's declining the offer." Edward said with a small smile. "Compared to her power the volturi are as weak as human children."

The cloaks growled.

"What he said." I composed myself and stood up straight. "So. We'll be taking our leave now. The rest of out coven is waiting for us." I said with a grin. I felt Bree's hand tighten in mine.

"Diego?" Bree said softly.

" He's waiting for us. Hopefully with Fred."

"But how? I thought that Riley killed him." She questioned.

" I cloned him. Teleported the clone into the fight, teleported him out and let the clone die." I spoke loudly so that the volturi could hear me.

"You made a copy?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep. In essence Diego did die but we got to restart the game from the last check point." I explained. Most of the vampire looked confused. Except for Emmett.

"You're like neo and this is your matrix." He commented in awe.

I pulled on Bree's hand again. "We're leaving. We have no interest in the Cullens or you."

_I'll come back after they leave. I need to get Bree to safety. That is my first priority. _I thought and hoped that Edward would get it. Which of course he would because of the whole mind reading jazz.

"Fine. Leave. Welcome to the vampire world. We hope you'll visit us in Italy. I'm sure my masters would be delighted to meet you." Jane said carefully.

"Okay. Bye."

That said I pulled Bree into a run in the opposite direction. As fast as I could and away from the volturi.

Victoria was dead. Riley was dead. Our coven of miss matched delinquents were all dead. We were free. Now we got to do what we wanted. We could move to a different country. I could try to find a way back…

But what will happen when I get back? Will i still be a vampire? Will I change back into a human? Would I die?

No. I can't leave.

Bree's hand gripped mine and she pulled us back in the direction of Vancouver.

No I can't leave. There are still people that need me here. I have a new family. I finally have the huge family I always wanted. I just had to give up my real brother for it.

**Meeeehhhhhh Chapter? Review my pretties…**


End file.
